pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Distant Tundra
Distant Tundra is an area in Pikmin 3, and the third area in the game. The overall layout of the level is a flat, snowy environment with small areas containing exposed grass and dirt. The level is divided by a small river that cuts through the middle. The landing site is near the river. There are 16 fruits that can be found here. Plot The first time the player unlocks the area, The Drake flies too low to the ground and hits a rock, accidentally ejecting Brittany into the cave below. In this cave, she discovers the Yellow Pikmin and their Onion. Upon using the new Yellow Pikmin to open an entry to the outside, she discovers that she and Alph are separated by a river, which must be overcome by two bridges, which each captain must help each other build. Until the player reunites the two captains, Brittany will not be able to return to Drake at the end of the day or if knocked out and will go unfed until reunited. This is also the area where the player fights the Vehemoth Phosbat, the game's second boss, and unlocks Charlie as a playable character. Environment The Distant Tundra is a large snowy area. The entire area is split in half by a large river which runs through the middle. This river is the main obstacle the first time the player visits the tundra, because the river is blocking the path to the other side, where Brittany is located. Because of the cold climate, many enemies that cannot be found in other areas are found here, such as the Bearded Amprat or the Arctic Cannon Larva. This area is also home to many caves. The northern-most cave is home to the Yellow Pikmin and their onion. In a cave to the southeast is where the Vehemoth Phosbat and it's kind reside. To the northeast lies a small pond, home to the Arctic Shaggy Long Legs. To the northwest lies a cave that is home to the Spotty Bulbear, it's only location in story mode. All in all, this area is much different from the other areas. Enemies *Skeeterskate × 4 *Bearded Amprat × 4 (1 appears after the main bridge is built) *Swooping Snitchbug × 3 *Pyroclasmic Slooch × 5 (the one that ate the Sunseed Berry never respawns) *Joustmite x 4 *Desiccated Skitter Leaf × 3 *Spotty Bulbear × 1 *Phosbat × ∞ (As long as Phosbat Pod is active) *Dwarf Bulbear × 10 *Whiptongue Bulborb × 1 *Water Dumple × 4 *Arctic Cannon Larva × 4 *Fiery Blowhog × 3 *Wogpole × 5 *Shaggy Long Legs '- Miniboss' *Vehemoth Phosbat '- Boss' Plants and Fungi *Flukeweed *Spotcaps *Burgeoning Spiderwort × 2 *Pellet Posy *Candypop Bud (Red) *Candypop Bud (Yellow) Fruit *Cupid's Grenade × 2 *Sunseed Berry × 1 *Face Wrinkler × 1 *Dapper Blob × 1 *Velvety Dreamdrop × 1 *Citrus Lump × 2 *Dusk Pustules × 1 (20 pieces) *Dawn Pustules × 1 (20 pieces) *Heroine's Tear × 1 *Portable Sunset × 1 *Disguised Delicacy × 1 (2 halves) *Zest Bomb × 1 *Astringent Clump × 1 *Stellar Extrusion × 1 (2 halves) Total Juice Provided: 22 cups Images Distant Tundra Map.jpg|A full map of the Distant Tundra. Tundra1.jpg|An overview of an area containing many Spotcaps and a 5 Pellet Posy. Tundra2.jpg|An area of The Distant Tundra. 640px-Ice_Area.jpg|A Whiptongue Bulborb in the Beta Distant Tundra (This Whiptongue Bulborb was moved to the top of the sloped area in the final version). ZlCfzR4zpSIwVJHV3a.jpg|Spatial view of Distant Tundra. Phosbat Cave.jpg|A high view of the Phosbat Cave from the electric box. Pikmin Drawings Pikiglyph4.jpg|Found in the tunnel below the snowman with a Cupid's Grenade. Energy.jpg|In the room with the Citrus Lump and Pyroclasmic Slooches. DistantTundraDrawing.jpeg|Found near the Bouncy Mushroom near the Bearded Amprat. Videos File:Pikmin 3 Walkthrough Distant Tundra Fruit Locations|Distant Tundra Fruit Locations Trivia *Part of this level's music is a remix of the music from the Valley of Repose. *This location's continental shape is based on a more elevated Indonesia mixed with Asia. *This is the only area in ''Pikmin 3 ''where rain never falls. However, it sometimes snows in this area, also making it the only area where snow can fall. *The Cupid's Grenade near the sculpture of the President was originally going to be on top of it. *This area is the earliest you can lose all of your Pikmin, being able to lose them all on Day 1 to the Phosbats at the entrance of the cave. However because there is no Onion discovered at this point, no Pikmin will respawn. *This is also the also the earliest a Captain can lose all of his/her health, but instead of the Captain going down, it activates the next cutscene in order to continue the game's story. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin areas